


we started as strangers, now we family

by tharnstype



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, chopper best boy tho, he just wants to protect his dad, this is dumbest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharnstype/pseuds/tharnstype
Summary: Chopper's first meeting with Gulf hadn't gone well, they're friends now though.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	we started as strangers, now we family

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and dumb I'm sorry. I just wanted to write something quick and cute from Chopper's perspective bc he's the best boy who loves his dad

Chopper woke from a nap and was first alerted to _his_ presence after hearing laughter coming from the living room. His ears pricked up and his tail started wagging, he felt so excited as he was picked up and carried to the room the men were sitting in. Once in the room, he toddled over and basked in their attention as they petted and cooed at him.

  
If he was honest, his first meeting with Gulf hadn't gone well. The man, who was a stranger to him back then, had came to visit and he was very protective of his dad so seeing a totally new man so close to him had gotten him worried, was he going to hurt dad? Was he going to steal him away? Chopper didn't trust him and so he took his chance as the stranger tried to feed him treats, biting him in warning before running away with the food. The man needed to keep his distance from him and his dad, Chopper felt.

  
That was then though, Chopper was a good boy and so after seeing that the man wasn't a danger to him or dad he realized he should try to be nicer. Now he had more information about the man; his name was Gulf, he made dad laugh a lot, dad would stay up late talking with him, he would smile whenever someone mentioned Gulf's name. He would come over often and he and dad would cook dinner together, watch movies together, one time Chopper had even caught them sleeping next to each other on the sofa! They looked happy that night, dad's arm wrapped around Gulf and the younger man's head resting on dad's shoulder. 

  
The second time Gulf officially met him, the man seemed a little nervous. Chopper felt a little guilty about their last encounter but he reminded himself that he was only protecting dad! This man might have been planning on harming him, how was Chopper to know that his intentions were good back then? Anyway, Chopper wanted to apologize. If Gulf made his dad happy then Chopper wanted to be his friend. He approached the man and gently nuzzled at his hand. Gulf initially seemed a little hesitant but dad was there with them and he softly encouraged the man to extend his hand and pet his baby. Apparently reassured by dad, Gulf reached out and gently scratched right behind Chopper's ear. 

  
"Look P'Mew, he's letting me pet him this time!" Gulf commented, happy before offering treats. Dad gazed at the young man with a look similar to the one he reserved for Chopper himself, and this was what convinced the little dog to be good and take the offered treat. He even showed Gulf all the tricks he knew as the man cheerfully watched. He noticed the way dad was observing them both, pride and love written all over his face.

  
By this point, Gulf had been over many many times. Chopper loved when he came over now, whenever he was around the mood in the house was good. He could see how much his dad loved him, how content dad seemed in Gulf's presence. He could see that he no longer had to worry about the man, who at this stage, was no longer a stranger but instead was part of the family. He'd _never_ hurt his dad, and so Chopper felt it was okay to go back to sleep after receiving enough attention for the time being. He could leave the two alone and dad would be safe with the other man.


End file.
